Silent Longing
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Sequel to my oneshot, Instincts. Accepting an invitation from Bella, Angela goes with her friend down to La Push to hang with the Quileute boys. SethxAngela


A/N: This is a sequel to my oneshot Instincts. While not necissary, it might be a good idea to read that one first. Please read, review and enjoy!

Silent Longing

"Angela, this is Seth Clearwater."

She barely heard the rest of the introductions, blinking as she stared at the lanky boy. He was much younger than the rest of the boys that Bella was introducing her too, and she wondered what on earth he was doing hanging out with older boys. He was beaming widely, his dark eyes lingering on her, his black hair pulled back from his face into a short ponytail. For some reason she felt drawn to him in a way she could not explain; it was as if she knew him from somewhere but had forgotten. Reluctantly she pulled her gaze from him to pay attention to the rest of the teens that were being introduced to her. She noted with some surprise that Jacob Black was not among those there, but a glance at her friend reminds her of why. Perhaps it is too painful for him to be around her, knowing that she is now engaged to marry Edward Cullen in just a few months.

Again, Angela wondered why Bella had invited her down to La Push with her, and why she had agreed. Heaven knows she isn't much of an outdoor person. But then, she had been feeling a bit lonely with Ben going to the movies with his friends- one of those martial arts films again. Then there is the fact that Bella has been awfully concerned about her ever since she was attacked that night. It was foolish of her to be out alone and unprotected, all for the sake of star gazing, but she has had a passion for the night sky since she was a little girl. Clear nights are a rarity in Forks, so she had not been able to resist the opportunity. The details of that night were hazy, but she remembers the man coming after her, and that strange enormous sandy colored dog that had come to her rescue. The dog had vanished as swiftly as it had come, and after making inquiries, she had been startled that none of her neighbors had a canine of that description. She had even called the animal shelters in the nearby area, but there had been no dogs matching that description at all.

Bella's hand was on her arm, leading her towards the circle around the bonfire where the boys had already settled themselves. They joined them, sitting on a log to gossip and exchange news while passing around food and snacks. Her usual shy demeanor starts to fade, and Angela is surprised to find that she feels comfortable here. The Quileutes are friendly and fun, and her laughter rings out with Bella's, almost startling her. It has been awhile since she's laughed so hard or so freely, and it surprises her that she could feel so at ease among a group of teenage boys.

A gentle nudge draws her attention away from Bella and Embry's conversation to find herself staring down into Seth's dark eyes. He's hold out a bag of chips to her and she smiles, noting they're her favorite, Sour Cream and Cheddar.

"Thanks," she tells him, giving him a smile.

He grins, showing perfect white teeth. "No problem," he tells her easily and again Angela is struck by the strange sensation that she knows him somehow. "Is this your first time down to La Push?"

She shakes her head slightly. "I've been here a few times," she answers. "Mostly to come to the beach with a group of friends when the weather's nice. I haven't seen much more of it than there."

"Maybe you should come down on a nice day, and go out on the boats with us," he suggested.

"I've never been on a boat," Angela confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Seth's eyes widen. "Really? Wow." He pondered this for a moment, shaking his head as if he couldn't fathom such a thing. "Well then, we're definitely going to have to take you out for a ride," he told her, his young face brightening. "It's been awhile since I've been out there!"

She smiled at him, tipping her head slightly to the side. "You grew up on the water?"

He grins. "Pretty much. Water, land, I spent lots of time outdoors with my dad-" Suddenly he breaks off and looks away. For a moment he's silent, and Angela feels a stirring of concern rising in her, even when he speaks again, his voice light and controlled. "We went fishing and hiking all the time. I love it."

"You miss him."

His dark eyes are surprised. "You know what happened?"

"My father's a minister," she explains. "He spends a lot of time comforting friends and community members with loss of loved ones. Charlie talked to him a bit about it. I don't know the details though."

Seth blinks, looking even younger all of a sudden. "He had a heart attack," he told her quietly.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry." Angela could see hidden pain behind the boy's eyes and without realizing what she was doing she had slipped her arm around his shoulders like she would have done for one of her siblings.

Again, there was a strange flicker of something in Seth's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came and he smiled. "Thanks," he told her sincerely. He hesitated, and then sounding timid, he asked, "Would you mind if maybe. . . I mean, if you don't care or if it doesn't bother you. . . could I come visit you sometimes? In Forks?"

The request was so unexpected that at first she didn't know how to respond. He was fourteen- what interest could he have in hanging out with an eighteen year old girl, especially when he had a bunch of older boys who were more than willing to let him be their friend. But something in those pleading dark eyes caused a little twinge in her heart and she found herself giving him a smile. "Sure, if you want. I don't mind."

The sudden surge of happiness that spread over his face was startling and he merely grinned. "Cool," he told her, sounding pleased before his attention was diverted by a boy named Quill who engaged him in a debate over what kind of lures were better for fishing.

Dusk had turned into night and soon the girls bid farewell to the boys, heading back to Forks. They were quiet for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts. When Bella spoke it startled her, nearly making her veer off the road.

"So, did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I did actually," she told her, her dark brown eyes flickering from the road to her companion momentarily. "They're nice guys. I can see why you like hanging out with them."

Bella nodded absently, staring out the window. "I'm going to miss them when I leave for school." Her voice saddened and she sighed softly.

"It'll fly by fast," Angela assured her. "You'll be back for a visit in no time."

"I guess," was the soft response. She glanced over at the other girl, smiling suddenly. "Seth seems to have taken a liking to you."

Angela laughed softly. "He's a sweet kid," she told her. "He wants me to come back down some time to go boating, and he asked if he could visit me sometimes. I think he has a bit of a crush on me. Puppy love, I suppose."

"Don't worry, he knows you're taken." Absently, Bella twirled a lock of her dark hair around her finger. "He's been out of sorts since Harry died, and things around home have been really complicated for him. I think being around you will be good for him, to have a life apart from all the chaos down in La Push."

"That's what I thought too," she answered. "I don't mind, really. Two brothers, remember? What's one more boy hanging around the house?" She looked over at Bella, before hesitantly continuing. "Seth's young, but I could think of him as a friend."

"He'll be thrilled. He's had a hard time making friends with boys his own age."

"Why? Seth's a great kid."

Bella's lips pursed, and Angela could sense that she was struggling with something. "His father's death hit him really hard," she said at last, speaking slowly. "I don't know, I think he has a hard time relating to younger boys who still have a lot of their innocence left."

"Was Seth there when-" The other girl nodded, and her heart wrenched, aching with sympathy. "Poor boy," she whispered.

"Yeah. The older boys took him under their wings. Jake especially- Seth idolizes him. But Jake's had some problems of his own lately, and he really hasn't had time for Seth."

"Where was he anyway?"

Bella flushed and stared down at his hands. "Out on a walk. He. . . well, it's hard for him to see me since. . ."

"You and Edward became engaged." Bella's blush deepened and she nodded. Angela frowned, flicking a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Still, he could at least be there for Seth."

"Seth understands better than you would think."

Angela thought about this and nodded. "I suppose he would. He understands loss. It's tragic really, at such a young age."

"Yes." Bella looked up at her again. "Will you try to look after Seth? I think boys sometimes forget that they don't have to hide their emotions. You'll be good for him, I know it."

"I'll try for as long as I can," she told her friend softly. "I leave for school in a few months too, remember?"

"There's always email, letters, and the phone. That's how we're staying in touch, right?"

Angela smiled softly. "Right." She was quiet, then chuckled quietly to herself.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how Ben's going to react to having another guy taking up so much of my time." Her dark eyes sparkled with amusement. "He might start to get a little jealous."

Laughing too, Bella nodded, though for some reason she seemed slightly serious. "Maybe so. Four years isn't that big of a gap. Seth might be quite the competition when he's a bit older." She winked, suddenly teasing as she elbowed Angela lightly. "I bet he'll be quite handsome! Tall too!"

Angela giggled, smacking the other girl playfully. "Heaven knows it would be nice to have a boy who would be taller than me!"

They laughed together before falling into contemplative silence once more. Somewhere out in the darkness of the forest came the high, mournful call of a wolf, and Angela felt a shiver race down her spine.

"You know, I've always had a thing for wolves," she murmured softly, feeling the other girl's eyes on her. "There's just something about them. . ."

"There is, huh?" Bella blinked, gazing out at the darkness. "I didn't know you liked them."

Angela nodded slightly, hearing another eerie howl and sighed. For some reason, an image of Seth's dark eyes flashed through her mind and she bit her lip in thought. "Hey Bella?"

"Yes?"

"How do you think Seth would feel about going bowling?"


End file.
